It is well known that inflating operations required by servicing of tires present a risk for the maintenance personnel in cases of tire explosion. In the past, many systems aimed at protecting operators charged of tire servicing have been proposed, such as disclosed in U.S. published Patent application no. 2005/082013 and in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,240,713; 5,449,031; 4,893,569; 4,742,859; 4,538,659; 4,529,019; 4,479,522; 4,381,027; 4,057,093; 4,036,274; 3,495,647; 2,792,056 and 2,407,049. The typical system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,240,713 issued to Munroe et al., is in the form of a tire cage including an enclosure made of structural members for receiving tires within its interior using a pedestal for supporting the tire, and one or more layers of an energy absorbing material having a plurality of rigid open cells and disposed between the portion of the interior occupied by the tire and adjacent rigid members. During an explosion of the tire in the enclosure, a crushing of the energy absorbing material is used to absorb kinetic energy of debris from the tire, so as to prevent damage to the enclosure structural member. In an attempt to limit weight of the tire cage, Monroe et al. teaches the use of a light weight energy absorbing material such as an energy absorbing metallic foam to cushion the frame of a tire cage from being damaged by high velocity portions of an exploding tire, and particular, portions of a split rim. However, even using such lightweight absorbing material, Monroe et al. teaches that for typical 8 to 12 foot diameter tires, embodiments of tire cage may be between seven and ten tons or less, which would still represent a significant weight level. So as to safely contain a tire explosion with the tire cage of Monroe et al., the extra volume defined between the portion of the interior occupied by the tire and the adjacent rigid members must be sufficient to house a sufficiently large quantity of energy absorbing material to contain the tire explosion. Accordingly, the frame structural members defining such extra volume made being made of high strength steel, this contributes to increase the overall weight of the system, as well as its manufacturing cost.